femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvette the Maid (Clue)
Yvette the Maid, is a character from the 1985 black comedy "Clue" based on the Parker Brothers Game. She is an original character created for the movie and is portrayed by actress Colleen Camp. Film Yvette is the beautiful, buxom, and revealingly dressed French Maid of Hill House. She is one of three servants present to attend to the guests at the mansion, along with Wadsworth the Butler and Mrs. Ho the Cook. It becomes evident very early on that there is more to the fetching French Maid then she lets on- despite exposing much with her skimpy costume, Yvette also has a lot to hide Yvette starts the night off preparing for the guests, polishing glassware and using her feather duster whilst jiggling along the American tune "Shake, Rattle, and Roll." After affirming she has her instructions for the night to Wadsworth (and checking to make sure the rank odor isn't coming from the bottom of her tight heels) she begins pouring champagne for the guests. As each of the guests arrive, their reactions to Yvette reveal much. Her and Colonel Mustard share a mutual attraction, matched only by the disdain Mrs. White shows for the Maid. Yvette ignores the obvious disgust Mrs.Peacock shows for her scantily clad body, whilst the beautiful Maid has an obvious interest in getting to know the oblivious Mr. Green better. Professor Plum wishes to be the object of Yvette's attraction, as he gazes longingly at her cleavage. Miss Scarlet does a better job of hiding her feelings towards Yvette, though Scarlet's glib tongue shows that she's quite familiar with Yvette's promiscuity. Nevertheless, Yvette attempts to keep up appearances as a simple Maid. At dinner she serves the guest, seeming to make a point of sticking her exposed cleavage in their faces (to the delight of Professor Plum). However, when the mysterious Mr. Boddy arrives and reveals his own past, apparently intimate, relationship with the young Maid by reaching up her (short) skirt to feel her derriere, Yvette pulls away. The fear she has at being associated with Boddy is palpable. With good reason, as it is revealed Mr Boddy is the blackmailer of the various guests after Yvette has been dismissed to other activities- namely listening in and recording the confrontation between Wadsworth, Boddy, and the guests from the Billiard Room. After Mr. Boddy is apparently murdered, Yvette screams and is found by the party, where she reveals she had been listening and her fears of being poisoned and left alone in the Billiard Room. Comforted first by Miss Scarlet, she ends up in the arms of Colonel Mustard as the party goes back to the study. When Wadsworth reveals more details on his plans for the evening on confronting Boddy, Mustard pulls away, perhaps beginning to suspect Yvette has more involvement than she is letting on. The disgruntled Maid flashes her panties as she is forced to sit next to Mrs. Peacock. When Wadsworth and Yvette both reveal the Cook is missing, the party (minus Yvette) find her dead in kitchen. Returning with Mrs. Ho's corpse to the study, they find that Mr. Boddy's body is gone. Yvette subtlety rejoins the party at this point, then points Mrs. Peacock to the bathroom. Miss Scarlet finds photographic negatives of the Colonel in a compromising situation...and seems to hint Yvette might have more intimate knowledge than she lets on of the carnal photos when the Maid refuses to look at them on the grounds of being a "lay-dee" which Miss Scarlet scoffs at. White and Plum get their own good look at the photos before Mrs. Peacock screams at finding Mr. Boddy, dead again with new injuries. Yvette helps drag the Cooks corpse onto the couch (giving Professor Plum a closeup of her cleavage, again). After locking up the other weapons and having a stranded motorist seek shelter in the Mansion, the party decides to split up to make sure there is no one else in the house. Yvette's flirtations with Mr. Green continue to fall flat, though the Maid luckily (or perhaps intentionally) manages to draw the long straw that will send her alone to the attic with him. Her attempts to cuddle up with Mr. Green as they ascend to the attic are rejected and leave the poor Maid baffled. When Mustard and Scarlet discover the motorist's corpse in the locked lounge, Yvette scrambles to save them- once again exposing herself to questions when she goes to the unlocked cupboard, pulls the gun, and shoots the lock out with skill not usually found in a French Maid's repertoire of experience. Though Yvette protests her innocence, it doesn't seem the guests are buying it. The party is interrupted with a string of doorbell rings, answering it to find a police officer asking after the deceased motorist. Once again, Yvette is recognized when the cop catches sight of her, though she give her best Gallic shrug when he questions if he knows her from some place. Yvette once again disappears as the cop comes upon the guests faking relations with the dead to keep him from being suspicious, before rejoining the group once more before they split back into their pairs. Her final attempt to cuddle up to Mr. Green is met with rejection as they once again go to the attic together. When a gloved hand shuts off the lights of Hill House, Yvette sneaks away from Mr. Green and as silently as her outfit allows, makes her way downstairs to the Billiard Room. There, a masked voice instructs her to shut the door, before asking if anyone recognized her. Yvette drops her French accent completely, walking towards the source of the voice and responding "They must have and not just my face. They know every inch of my body and their not the only ones." Suddenly, a rope noose is thrown over Yvette's neck! The poor girl's eyes widen in terror as she gets a clear look at her will-be murderer and she cries out in terror, "It's YOU!!!" The noose then closes around Yvette's windpipe and she is dragged, gasping for air, off screen. Two more murders happen before Wadsworth turns the lights back on. He is the first to spot what is in the Billiard Room, the other members of the party noting his expression, they all look inside. Yvette's corpse lay sprawled across the Billiard Table. The noose that had strangled her still tight around her neck, her legs dangling over the tables edge as her hands still reach in futile desperation at the rope used to murder her. It is clear to the guests as they look at Yvette's (very recognizable) body that she is not faking her demise, the "Maid's" face purple and convulsed, her breasts know longer heaving with the rhythm of breath. Though a few of the party look distraught at Yvette's murder, they walk off without a word at the poor girls awful demise. Following Yvette's death, Wadsworth connects the dots for the guests, revealing how and why the murders that took place did. The young "French Maid' is revealed to be one of Mr. Boddy's accomplices- she provided the dastardly blackmailer with information on several of the guests. This includes Mrs. White, who's husband Yvette had an affair with, upon which discovering it is hinted Mrs. White then murdered the cheating spouse, which Yvette then passed on to Mr. Boddy. The busty "Maid" was also a call girl for Miss Scarlet, the Madame at a brothel in DC. While working there, Yvette had intimate relations with Colonel Mustard, as shown in the (destroyed) photographs, which were of the Busty Maid and Mustached Colonel in flagrante delicto. These secrets Yvette also gave to Mr. Boddy, betraying her Mistress and lover to the unscrupulous mastermind. These affairs and betrayals would ultimately end with Yvette's being strangled, though the exact reasons change upon each of the different endings of the film. In ending A, Miss Scarlet (Lesley Ann Warren) is behind the murders and the true mastermind of the blackmailing. Miss Scarlet served as her Madame at a brothel in Washington, D.C., and used her former call girl, Yvette, to murder The Cook with a knife in the back and Mr. Boddy with a blow to the head in the study while everyone is out of the room. Mr. Boddy was pretending to be dead, and Yvette knew this and hit him in the head with a candle stick. Yvette also seems to have been her main source of information, both in blackmailing the other guests and on the ins and outs of Hill House. Miss Scarlet ultimately betrays and murders Yvette when it is apparent she has outlived her usefulness, strangling the poor Maid to keep her secrets from being exposed. In ending B, Yvette is murdered by Mrs. Peacock (Eileen Brennan), who is worried the Maid and other informants might have learned of her secret dealings with foreign powers through her association with Mr. Boddy. She kills each of the informants when she learns of their past dealings with Boddy, strangling the Maid when it becomes apparent she has close relations with Mrs. Peacocks blackmailer. In ending C, Yvette is murdered by Mrs. White (Madeline Kahn), who killed her to get revenge for Yvette having an affair with her husband. Wadsworth is revealed to be the real Mr. Boddy and he had maneuvered each of his blackmail victims into a position to murder the people who betrayed them. Mrs. White went on to describe her reasoning for killing Yvette, confessing "Yes, I killed Yvette. I hated her so much... it-it- the f - it -flam - flames. Flames, on the side of my face, breathing-breathless- heaving breasts". Obviously, Mrs. White was a little jealous of Yvette's ample cleavage and tired of the attention she was receiving from everyone. She must have felt she was doing a service to feminism everywhere. Mr. Wadsworth sends her in his place to the Billiard Room, where White has her long awaited vengeance, throttling Yvette for stealing her husband. This plays right into Mr. Boddy's plans, as White has now eliminated an informant who could expose him, whilst being able to blackmail the black widow for Yvette's murder. It is interesting to note that when this movie was released to the movie theaters throughout the US in 1985, that each theater received only one of the three endings. It was the movie productions wish, that this would inspire the general public to attend a different movie theater to see an alternative ending. It was not a huge success. Therefore, when it was released on video, the three endings were included all together. The movie became a huge cult classic as a result. Character Yvette plays the sexy French Maid in the movie, whose job it is to greet and serve the guests at a party in a secluded New England Victorian style mansion. Though she moves with practiced grace and polished poise in her role as the Maid, as the night goes on and bodies pile up, both her French accent and polished mannerisms start to slip. Yvette does her best to appear as innocent as possible, both in terms of her sexual appeal and the dark events of evening. There are plenty of times during the movie where the guests are caught admiring or jealously repulsed by her incredible assets. Her revealing uniform leaves her exposed to eyes of (many) past affairs, who's recognition further condemns Yvette. Though it is tough to take your eyes off her, Yvette nevertheless manages to slip away several times throughout the evening of murder unnoticed, perhaps to commit evil deeds. As cracks begin to show in Yvette's story and persona, her hair becomes more frazzled and her movements more desperate, causing her skimpy Maid uniform to reveal more of Yvette's body. Yvette shows a particular interest to Mr. Green throughout the night. She greets him with a seductive smile as she hands him a glass of champagne at the start of the night. Later, Yvette makes a point of looking at him and bating her eyes as asking if anyone will accompany her alone up to the dark attic. He is the only male guest to decline. When Mr. Green draws the long stick (which ironically sends him up to the attic), Yvette seems to take note and is the next to draw her match, conveniently enough the long stick to match Greens, which he is obviously less than pleased with. As the guests begin to split up, Yvette moves to hold Green's hand, which he quickly draws away from. Yvette suggests they ascend to the attic together, clutching the long match stick that paired her with Green hard as she attempts to cuddle up to him as they move up the steps. Green's look of discomfort at being pressed is comical, before he gains the better of the climb and Yvette is left exposed and is forced to drop the match to right herself. Finally, Yvette makes a point of grabbing Mr. Green's arm on their final ascent back up the stairs...which he once again stringently pull away from. This lack of interest in the fetching French Maid works in all endings, whether this is because Mr. Green is gay (like the first two endings) or a happily married FBI agent (Ending C). Yvette's reasons for this interest may be in simply Mr. Green not staring at her body and his hard to get attitude, her wishing to find another blackmail victim she can sleep with and get information on, or perhaps to confirm if he is truly gay- on orders from her employer. Yvette's French Maid persona is shown to be an ruse. She speaks to her murderer in her true American accent and following her demise, Wadsworth forces the guests to reveal their past relations with her. A conniving seductress, Yvette had been schtupping Mrs. White's husband, selling Mr. Boddy information on her rival's involvement with her husbands death. While working as a call girl for Miss Scarlet, she slept with Colonel Mustard and possibly obtained secret military information from him. At the least, she informed Mr. Boddy about Miss Scarlet's business and provided photos of her illicit affair with Col. Mustard to blackmail them both. Yvette's fate remains the same, death by strangulation with the noose in the Billiard room, with her body left strewn across the Billiard Table. Though she had begged the guests earlier that she didn't want to be left alone in the Billiard room, they leave her corpse where it is. However, the exact reasons for her murder vary on each of the different endings. Worth noting is Yvette is the only victim killed by all three of the female guests and she had the worst death in the film- a slow strangulation, fully aware of her impeding death and why it's happening, knowing she's been tricked and that she'll die in a skimpy Maid uniform. She made a living lying around on her back and died the same way.. In ending A, Yvette remains loyal to her employer Miss Scarlet. Perhaps in an effort to remain useful to her Madame, she murder the Cook by stabbing her in the back, then bludgeons Mr. Boddy in the hall and drags his corpse to the bathroom to create confusion. Along with her Mrs. White's husband and Col. Mustard, Miss Scarlet implies that Yvette helped gather information on Professor Plum and Mrs. Peacock's husband, perhaps sleeping with both of them as well. Yvette's attempts at getting close to Mr. Green are perhaps an attempt on getting dirt on him as well, though she fails due to Green's sexual preferences. When too many of their blackmail victims are able to recognize every inch of Yvette's curvaceous body, Miss Scarlet gives her accomplice an agonizing pink slip, strangling Yvette to keep her business of secrets safe. Ending B seems to imply Yvette was murdered for her past involvement with Mr. Boddy, as Mrs. Peacock is able to piece together Boddy's string of informants and silences them one by one. Mr.Boddy is not shy about showing off his intimate knowledge of the Maid and her connection to many of the other blackmail victims and informants leaves the murderous Mrs. Peacock to kill her to make sure she can't reveal anymore than her outfit already did. Ending C has Yvette working with the real Mr. Boddy aka Wadsworth. Like Ending A, Yvette is murdered for being more useful dead than alive, as Boddy (Wadsworth) sends the hapless Maid to meet Mrs. White in the Billiard Room. Yvette has a brief moment to realize his betrayal before her rival wraps the noose around her windpipe, throttling Yvette in revenge for seducing her husband. Boddy (Wadsworth) confronts Mrs. White over Yvette's corpse, forcing her to confess, before revealing his dastardly plan to continue blackmailing the guests over their murdering his hapless informants.Whatever ending, she adds an enormous amount of sex appeal, and is far more villainous and conniving than she appears. Yvette is still a disposable pawn, however, a clueless seductress used and tossed aside when more convenient. Appearance Yvette was the nec plus ultra (Ultimate in perfection) ''of the downstairs maids. She was young. She was astonishingly beautiful. She had better curves than a major league pitcher. She dusts the books in the library with a feather duster that wasn't half as soft as the waves of her lustrous hair. Yvette was not only a French maid; she was a fetishist's dream of a French maid, and she had an outfit to match: a one-piece glossy black satin skirt dress, cut high on the thigh and low in the bosom. Her plunging neckline had a frilly white border that provided plenty of upward mobility for her enormous breasts. The outfit was so tight it ''whined when she walked. Even when Yvette breathed, her large breasts heaved up and down, and she definitely attracted attention from the men guests and disdain and jealousy from the women guests.It was trimed with white accents such as a white petticoat underskirt with ruffles that flared the skirt outward above her thigh. Underneath her skirt were wide, starched white panties, which Yvette flashes several times through out the night. There is a white apron tied in the back and hangs halfway down the front of her black skirt and comes to a point in the center. The short skirt accentuated her long slender legs dressed in dark stockings, and the seam that ran along the back of her calf was a draftman's ecstasy of curve. "Her shoes were high in the heel and tight in the toe, completing a figure that was- all in all- at once startling, grotesque, and divine." A starched white lacy cap with black accents was perched absurdly atop her golden blonde hair that was pinned up upon her head, Around her neck is a one-inch single band black velvet choker, which ironically had ties to prostitution in the late 19th century. All I know is that it accentuates her neckline and kind of frames her cleavage. The whole package is absolutely amazing, and I know many young boys all across America developed a French Maid fetish because of the lovely Yvette. Whether that fetish is because of the symbolism of submission or what I'm not sure. All I know is that Yvette was a real looker and this outfit showed all the right parts off. Trivia *Colleen Camp appeared as Donna, one of the duo of Agatha and Donna in 1977 film Death Game. *Colleen Camp appeared as the villainess Dody Rogers on the 1987 episode Crossed Up in the TV series Murder, She Wrote. *Colleen Camp appeared as Mildred Korman in the 1990 episode Korman's Kalamity for the TV series Tales from the Crypt. *Colleen Camp appeared as the evil Cynthia Evans in 2002's Second to Die. *Colleen Camp beat out other actresses for the role of Yvette (including Madonna) by showing up to audition in a French maid costume. *Yvette is a character in Clue on Stage, a Broadway Production by Clue's director Jonathan Lynn. In the plot of the stage production, Yvette remains an informant for Mr. Boddy, but is actually a French Maid, rather than pretending to be one. Her fate (strangled) remains the same and Mrs. White is revealed to be her murderer, with the plot largely similar to Ending C of the Movie. Gallery Yvette (Colleen Camp) dancing.gif Screenshot 41826.jpg Screenshot 41827.jpg Colleen Camp - Clue4.gif Screenshot 41828.jpg Screenshot 41842.jpg Colleen Camp - Clue5.gif Screenshot 41821.jpg Screenshot 41843.jpg Colleen Camp talking.gif Yvette (Colleen Camp) leaving.gif Screenshot 41834.jpg Screenshot 41829.jpg Screenshot 41831.jpg Screenshot 41832.jpg Screenshot 41833.jpg Screenshot 41835.jpg Screenshot 41836.jpg Yvette (Colleen Camp) butt grab.gif Screenshot 41837.jpg Screenshot 41838.jpg Screenshot 41841.jpg Yvette (Colleen Camp) couch.gif Screenshot 41844.jpg Colleen Camp - Clue6.gif Screenshot 41845.jpg Screenshot 41846.jpg Screenshot 41847.jpg Screenshot 41848.jpg Yvette (Colleen Camp) searching.gif Screenshot 41849.jpg Screenshot 41850.jpg Colleen Camp jiggling slow.gif Colleen Camp - Clue2.gif Yvette (Colleen Camp) jiggly.gif Colleen Camp - Clue7a.gif Screenshot 41851.jpg Screenshot 41852.jpg Screenshot 41853.jpg Colleen Camp gun in air.gif Screenshot 41854.jpg Screenshot 41855.jpg Yvette (Colleen Camp) down stairs2.gif Screenshot 41856.jpg Screenshot 41857.jpg Screenshot 41858.jpg Colleen Camp - Clue3.gif Screenshot 41859.jpg Colleen Camp - Clue8.gif Yvette (Colleen Camp) did it.gif Yvette (Colleen Camp) did it2.gif Screenshot 41839.jpg Yvette (Colleen Camp) cheers.gif Screenshot 41860.jpg Screenshot 41861.jpg Screenshot 41862.jpg Screenshot 41863.jpg Screenshot 41868.jpg Screenshot 41869.jpg Screenshot 41864.jpg Screenshot 41865.jpg Colleen Camp Clue strangled.gif Screenshot 41866.jpg Screenshot 9482.jpg Screenshot 41824.jpg Screenshot 41825.jpg Screenshot 41867.jpg Screenshot 41870.jpg Screenshot 41871.jpg Screenshot 41872.jpg Screenshot 41873.jpg Screenshot 41874.jpg Screenshot 41875.jpg Screenshot 41876.jpg Screenshot 41877.jpg Screenshot 41878.jpg Category:1980s Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Choker Necklace Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Maid Category:Minion Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Seamed Stockings Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Strangled Category:Fate: Deceased